Final Fantasy IX Survivor!
by kupo girl
Summary: This is My first FFIX fic EVER!


A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Survivor.........if I did, I'd be really rich and this story would be on T.V!  
  
Survivor  
  
Final Fantasy IX!  
  
The Survivor theme comes on.  
  
Jeff : Welcome to Survivor everyone! Now we're going to have 16 people who are going to live on Survivor  
  
Island. They will-  
  
Chocobo : KHEEEEWW  
  
Jeff : What was THAT!  
  
(Zidane and Dagger come ridding on a yellow chocobo.)  
  
Camera Man : (Jumps up and down) OH MY GOD! IT'S BIG BIRD! OH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!  
  
Camera Man starts bowing to the chocobo.  
  
Zidane : Hey Jeff! ooohhh Big Bird! Where?!  
  
Dagger : Hi, oh (giggles) that's not big bird it's a chocobo.  
  
(Camera Man starts to cry for about 10 minutes then returns to his job)  
  
Dagger : Weird.  
  
Zidane : So, Is there any hot girls to met here?  
  
Dagger : Zidane!  
  
Zidane : Oh yeah. HI Dagger!  
  
Jeff : Okaaay. Hey,....um....., you guys are here too early. Your suppose to ride the airship with everyone else, not on big bird.  
  
Zidane : Er.....well....we couldn't find the airship with the big Survivor logo in it. So we "borrowed" a  
  
chocobo.  
  
Jeff : .......I guess we have to wait for the rest of the survivors.  
  
Zidane whispers to Jeff : Hey Jeff, is Dagger in my tribe. If not, I would be honored to bribe you with 100  
  
gills or -  
  
A submarine submerging sound was heard by the beach.  
  
Dagger : What was that!  
  
Everyone runs to the beach.  
  
A small purple submarine appears in the water with some sort of big dead thing on it.  
  
Eiko and Vivi comes out of the submarine.  
  
Eiko : Hi!  
  
Vivi : Hiya! Whoa! It looks like there's a dead thing on your sub Eiko.  
  
Eiko looks at the big dead thing.  
  
Eiko screams : OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A BIG DEAD THING!  
  
All of the sudden the big dead thing is alive and jumps up!  
  
The dead thing turns out to be Quina!  
  
Quina : Hi hi!  
  
Zidane : Quina, where did you come from?  
  
Quina : I don't know were Survivor island. So I jump in ocean and find. Then I drowned and then I here. I  
  
so hungry.  
  
Vivi : Oh.....  
  
Vivi give Quina a candy bar.  
  
Quina smelled it and through it away  
  
Quina : Smell bad.  
  
Vivi : Oh no, that was my last one!  
  
Quina : Zidane, can I see your chocobo?  
  
Zidane : Um, Sure.  
  
Quina takes the chocobo, Stabs it with his sliver fork and ate it. Quina's face is all covered with yellow feathers and blood!  
  
Zidane : Thank god I don't own that chocobo.  
  
Vivi throws up!  
  
Eiko looks at Vivi.  
  
Eiko : EWWWW! That's nasty!  
  
Quina licks all of Vivi's barf.  
  
Quina : Not nasty. Yummy! No waste food. Taste like cereal and toast!  
  
Eiko throws up and Quina licks her barf.  
  
Quina : Taste like ..........pizza?  
  
Dagger : Ewwwww!  
  
Zidane : Oh man, Quina.  
  
Dagger recovers herself from what she saw.  
  
Dagger : Um.......were did you get the submarine Eiko?  
  
Eiko : Cid built it for me because we couldn't find the Survivor airship.  
  
Jeff : Whatever. Now lets get back to-  
  
Then a big blue light thing came and Mikoto appeared.  
  
Zidane : Whoa! Mikoto were did you can from?  
  
Mikoto : Garland sent me here to win a SUV and 1,000,000,000 gills so he can take over Gaia.  
  
Zidane : Yeah, whatever.  
  
Vivi : Well, I bet I'm going to win.  
  
Eiko: Your going to win? Yeah right! I'm going to win!  
  
Vivi : That's not fair you all ready have a submarine!(And thorws a rock at Eiko, but misses.)  
  
Freya jumps out of the sky.  
  
Freya: I'm ready to meet my challenge to become the soul survivor.  
  
Vivi : Hi Freya.  
  
Eiko : Hi.  
  
Dagger : Hello.  
  
Zidane : Hey! So you couldn't find the airship too huh.  
  
Jeff drinks some coffee : This is going to be a long day.  
  
Suddenly Amarant comes out of nowhere.  
  
Jeff : So were did you come from.  
  
Amarant : Leave me alone. If you bother me again I will beat the crap outta you!  
  
Zidane : Chill out Red head!  
  
Amarant : Shut up! And it's not red....it's....it's....it's Amber!  
  
The Prime Vista flies over the island and Marcus, Blank, and Ruby falls out of the ship.  
  
Blank : OWWW! Oh holy crap!  
  
Marcus: OWWWWWW!!!  
  
Ruby : Oww! Rooten tooten beans, darn!  
  
Zidane : BEANS! AHAHAH!  
  
Dagger : What Happened!  
  
Blank : The boss say to win or die and he kicked us off the ship!  
  
Zidane : Harsh.  
  
Ruby : Yeah, talk about it.  
  
Stiltzkin walks in, all tired.  
  
Stiltzkin : Wooh! I made it and it took me 7 days!!  
  
Vivi : Hello.  
  
Stiltzkin : Oh, hi. I'm going to be on Survivor are you?  
  
Vivi : Yeah, all of us!  
  
Stiltzkin : Here, have a tee-shirt.  
  
Vivi : Thanks!  
  
Stiltzkin : 50 gills.  
  
Off to the distance of the ocean comes Brahne's ship! Then the ship starts firing bombs at the island!  
  
10 minutes later the ship comes to the island and Branhne come out of the ship.  
  
Brahne : Hahahahahahaha! I am the Survivor! Ahahahahahaha!  
  
Jeff comes out from under a rock cougthing : To bad, were all still alive.  
  
Everyone come out of their hiding places.  
  
Brahne : Rats!  
  
Ferya : Are you dising my kind!  
  
Brahne : Bow to me!  
  
Ferya mumbles.  
  
Brahne : Beatrix and Steiner come out here and carry me.  
  
Steiner and Beatrix carries Brahne on a big platform thingy.  
  
Steiner : (sweating and shaking) Why your Highness, did you lose some weight.  
  
Brahne : Why, that very kind of you to notice Steiner.  
  
Jeff : Let me guess, you all couldn't find the Survivor airship.  
  
Zidane : Yep!  
  
Brahne: Bow to me!  
  
Jeff : Well is every one here?  
  
Vivi : No, There's only 15. That about Kuja?  
  
Zidane : Crap! Not my gay brother!  
  
Amarant says shyly: Is he single?  
  
Zidane : What?  
  
Amarant : Nothing............SHUT UP!  
  
The Survivor theme comes on again and a airship with a big orange Survivor logo on it appears.  
  
Jeff : Well any ways, here it comes.  
  
Then the airship lands! Right on top of Zidane! A big cloud of sand came up!  
  
Dagger cries : Oh no! Zidane!  
  
The sand cloud dies down.  
  
Zidane standing next to the airship smiling : Why Dagger, I didn't know you cared for me!  
  
Kuja comes out of the airship!  
  
Kuja : Hahahahahahahaha! Why Zidane, I thought I killed you.  
  
Jeff : So, you stole this airship to kill Zidane and made everyone try to find away to get to the island.  
  
Kuja : Yeah it would have worked if it wasn't for those hippies!  
  
Jeff : What hippies!  
  
Kuja : Over there.  
  
One of the hippies : Save the chocobos!  
  
Quina : Hippies are good people! (Then licks the chocobos blood of IT's face).  
  
Then the hippies jumped into the ocean and drowned.  
  
Eiko : SO Weird!  
  
IT NOT THE END!!!!! THERE WILL BE MORE!!!!!!!........maybe............  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my First FFIX fic and hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And oh yeah! I don't own the Thomasin car commercial or hippies! If I did, then that would be freaky!  
  
~ Kupo Girl~ 


End file.
